


Couldn't Help Myself

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Prompted Harry Potter Works [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Prompt: "Never tickle a sleeping dragon!"





	Couldn't Help Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Anon.

“Never tickle a sleeping dragon!” Charlie snapped. “That’s not just a silly saying. It’s not just some stupid motto with no meaning! You don’t touch a dragon while it’s sleeping!”

Seamus winced, as Charlie applied more salve to his back. He was being incredibly gentle, despite his ire, but it still bloody hurt. All his years of explosions had made burns less frightening, but no less painful.

“Couldn’t help myself, her scales looked like liquid fire. I had to see what they felt like,” he sighed.

“Bloody pyromaniac,” Charlie muttered under his breath.

Seamus scoffed. “You can’t fool me, that’s what you love about me the most!”

Charlie scowled at him, but didn’t deny it.


End file.
